Ojos de Serpiente y Flores de Cristal
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Inoue es raptada... es rescatada misteriosamente y llevada lejos mientras esta inconsciente, en ese momento el destino le tiene algo preparado... alli esta Ulquiorra y asi el destino se hace inevitable... cristal flowers and eyes of snake


Hola Ryuna-San! Hola Yuna-Chan! Este es mi primer fic UlquiHime para ustedes! Espero que les guste muchísimo, porque la verdad... estoy haciéndolo porque (de verdad) algo me atormenta y no me deja dormir... QUE MIERDA! Bueno X eso me pasa por ver el laberinto del fauno a las 11 de la noche -.- es el colmo... bueno, creo que me desvié, antes de seguir escribiendo locuras y demencias... Aquí les dejo el FF... plis consideración estoy haciendo esto a las 4:27 AM, estoy re-castigada (hasta el 31 de diciembre) y la laptop la estaban reparando...

P.D.: Es el primer A.U UlquiHime que hago... por favor niñas... paciencia... no sé cómo hacer una historia de este par sin caer en OOC

ATT: WhiMoKia (pues si... si me gusto el apodo XD)

Disclaimer: Bleach is property to Tite Kube, Shadow and Lighting are characters of my creation.

Ojos de Serpiente y Flores de Cristal

Inoue caminaba de manera algo hastiada por el parque, era ya la hora del crepúsculo, estaba completamente sola y su largo cabello pelirrojo ondeaba fuertemente con el viento... sostenía una carta con una mano estrechándola sobre su pecho, varios hombres la veían, ella miraba el cielo y ellos desaparecían...

"Querida Inoue... por favor, necesito que vengas al parque a las 5:30 de la tarde, es urgente que vengas...

ATT: Kurosaki Ichigo"

Inoue no creía lo que estaba en esa carta... sobre todo por como empezaba, pero su corazón frágil de niña aun tenía esperanzas escondidas de que de verdad fuese él el autor de la carta.

Pero esa carta no era de Ichigo, era una trampa... Un Clan de vampiros estaba persiguiéndola y para hundirla más aún en la trampa, un vampiro se transformó en Ichigo y la llamó.

-Inoue! Discúlpame se me hizo tarde... –dijo el vampiro imitando el tono gruñón del pelinaranja-.

-K-Kuro... Kurosaki... Kun? –dijo ella de manera algo dudosa-.

-Claro! Quién más tiene mi estúpido cabello naranja? –El vampiro, era un pésimo actor-.

-Kurosaki-Kun, en serio eres tú? Te veo raro... bueno no importa... por qué me hiciste venir tan tarde! Necesito llegar temprano para cocinarle a Tatsuki su comida favorita! Sabes no? Tartaleta salada de judías dulces con ajo... –dijo ella entusiasmada y contenta como un perro cuando ve que lo van a sacar a pasear-.

-Dudo que a Tatsuki le guste esa porquería... –murmuro el vampiro en tono inaudible- Bueno, porque Inoue... te necesito...

-Ku... Kuro... Kurosaki... Kun... es, es en serio? –Dijo ella emocionada, la esperanza había vuelto-.

-No... –Dijo secamente y la dejó inconsciente- Me da asco ser este tipo... ni siquiera lo conozco y ella se lo creyó, que estúpida es esta chica... –dijo una vez más en voz alta pateándole la cara- por eso dicen que las chicas bonitas de grandes atributos y apetecibles no tienen más de media neurona funcional.

El Ichigo falso volvió a su forma original, tenía el cabello negro, más negro que una noche sin luna ni estrellas, una piel blanca como el mármol y unos ojos amarillos de serpiente con una pupila delgada, tan delgada que era casi imperceptible a simple vista, tomo a la pelirroja por la cintura y la levanto sobre su hombro, "no sé que pesa más... si sus senos o su trasero..." se quejaba... aun siendo un vampiro y teniendo gran fuerza, era molesto para el tener un par de senos gigantes en su rostro y un trasero enorme haciéndole peso en el hombro, Shadow estaba de muy mal humor ese día.

Corrió por unos matorrales, se internó en una montaña, llegó a unas ruinas y dejó a Inoue en el piso, levanto su muñeca con desinterés, la mordió y al poco tiempo la soltó tirándola al piso... tan entretenido estaba que no se fijo que otro vampiro llegaba atrás de él, no era de su Clan sino un enemigo, pero debía buscar a Inoue igualmente, que mejor manera de interceptar al enemigo que mientras come, tomó a Shadow por el cuello y lo golpeo con la rodilla en la parte baja de la espalda, rió con sorna al ver que el vampiro se retorcía, pero no podía mover las piernas.

-Sabes que ocurrió? Sencillo, primer golpe en la columna lumbar, paralizada de la columna para abajo... sabes que sigue no? –Dijo el otro vampiro muerto de risa-.

El vampiro tomó a Shadow de la nuca, lo levantó y metió un fuerte puño justo en la columna cervical.

-segundo golpe, columna cervical... estas muerto, bueno, ni tanto... estarás ahí unos dos o tres meses si te sanas rápido... si eres lento... hasta dos años, Suerte Shadow! –Dijo con sorna-.

-Lighting... –dijo con ira y sin aire-.

Lighting era un hibrido, mitad lobo, mitad vampiro, tenía unos ojos cuyo color era indescriptible, eran Rojo borgoña, pero a la vez tenían unos matices azul zafiro y verde esmeralda que era casi imposible describir un color exacto. Era más alto de lo normal, era blanco, pero no un blanco albino, su piel parecía tornasol, si lo veías a gran distancia era blanco mármol, pero cuando lo veías más cerca, tenía una piel casi bronceada, tenía el cabello de color plata en la raíz y azul hielo en las puntas, era largo hasta los tobillos pero lo recogía con una cola para no pisarlo o dañarlo, cargó Inoue en su espalda y se la llevo a su guarida, sin parar, sin descansar.

Inoue despertó en una cueva oscura, pero cálida, miró a su alrededor y vio que la luz solo provenía de flores de cristal que estaban en el suelo incrustadas parecían irreales, eran rosas de cristal con cada detalle exacto a una natural, daban un brillo algo azulado y verdoso, las más grandes se veían casi lilas, tomo una lila y la sacó sin mayor problema, "Serán naturales?" pensó Inoue, su sorpresa fue escuchar un "si" lejano de una voz fría como el acero.

-Son naturales humana... no retires más de tres o te mataran –dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache piel tan blanca que parecía gris y ojos verde esmeralda de serpiente con la pupila en línea vertical-.

-P-Perdón... –dijo apenada, luego empezó a preocuparse- donde estoy? Que hago aquí! Necesito estar en casa! Tatsuki me está esperando! DEJENME IR! –empezó a chillar desesperada la pelirroja-.

-Cállate humana –dijo el moreno en tono frío tapándole la boca con la mano- o te mataré...

El chico al parecer era el líder del clan de vampiros y él la había mandado a traer, se acercó más a Inoue y ella se fijo en dos cosas más extrañas aun que su piel y sus ojos. Unas marcas verde oscuro que surcaban su rostro como lágrimas y una especie de pseudo-casco de hueso que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que bajaba en una especie de capas y en el tope a modo de cuerno una gran punta, que como un cuerno sobresalía haciéndose evidente, ella se sintió intimidada y hasta asustada, su físico era algo... macabro si se quiere, y levanto la mano hacia donde estaba la de él, al tocarle sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, como una corriente eléctrica, miró profundamente al moreno y vio que sus ojos eran hermosos, a pesar de ser tan poco comunes, y ser tan siniestros, los vio hermosos... bajo la mano y dijo

-Que hago aquí... dime tu nombre... por favor San! Necesito saber porque estoy aquí! –dijo en tono suplicante, sus ojos la hechizaban-.

-Eso te lo explicaré luego... Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer, no necesitas saber más nada por ahora -dijo en tono frío, pero algo vacilante... quizás, dentro de su frialdad a eso le llamaba "cálido" y "amable"-.

Ulquiorra se fue en cuestión de segundos. Ella asintió y bajo la cabeza, se apoyó para levantarse y un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo derecho. Vio la mordida que tenía y como empezaba a brotar sangre, trato de dejar que saliera succionándola de una manera, pero cada vez que lamía o succionaba ponía mueca de asco, "Que asqueroso! No debería hacer esto!"Pero no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era exactamente lo que quería hacer Ulquiorra, convertirla en vampiro... pero esa cantidad no era suficiente para hacerlo, luego se asqueo totalmente y se cerró la herida con un trozo de tela de la falda. Más tarde pediría ayuda, por ahora trataría de protegerse y hacer algo para que no se la comieran viva.

Miro a todas partes pero no veía nada... "estarán comiendo supongo..." pensó ella con su inocencia de siempre... de repente empezó a gritar por toda la guarida

-Hey! Holaaaaaaaaaaa! –dijo al principio, al ver que el trozo de la falda comenzó a gotear y luego a salir la sangre a borbotones, se sintió mareada y comenzó a gritar mas fuerte- Necesito ayuda! Un vampiro me mordió la mano y me desangro! AUXILIO! POR FAVOR!

Comenzó a llorar y a pegar gritos, la vista se le nublaba y ya no podía mantener el equilibrio, Lighting la cargó y la llevó con Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra-Sama, la chica se está muriendo... posiblemente Shadow, la tomo a ella como botana... –dijo Lighting algo molesto-.

-Tráela... no debería hacer esto antes de la hora pero la salvare solo por ahora –dijo mirando al peliblanco de reojo-.

Ulquiorra levanto a Inoue y la miro cansinamente.

-Ulquiorra-San... por... favor... no quiero... morir! –Dijo ella llorando de nuevo, levantando de manera pesada el brazo y rodeando su cuello-.

Ulquiorra miro impresionado la forma de Inoue de resistirse a la muerte, aprovecho la posición, aparto el cabello rojo de Inoue y la mordió lentamente, probo un poco de su sangre y la soltó, la herida de su muñeca se cerró y los arañazos causados por el mal trato de Shadow desaparecieron también. Ulquiorra dejo a Inoue en manos de Grimmjow un vampiro que estaba en la guarida en ese momento relevando a Lighting, El tenía un físico extraño también, cabello azul cielo, una especie de mandíbula de hueso que sobresalía del lado derecho que su mejilla y unos ojos azul cielo casi felinos, era irreverente y odioso, orgulloso y burlón, se creía el rey del mundo (o algo así) y siempre estaba de un humor peculiar, por no menciona que su voz era algo estridente.

-Tú, humana, cómo te llamas? –Dijo el peliazul interrogante después de dejar a Inoue en una cama que estaba en un cuarto extra-.

Ella recostada lo miro con cara de curiosidad y contesto "Inoue Orihime" de manera risueña y cándida como siempre "Y tú?" el vampiro rio al ver el entusiasmo de la pelirroja y contesto con una sonrisa que podía verse malvada "Grimmjow Jagguerjaques" ella lo miro con cara de "que nombresote!" pero solo se llevo un dedo a la boca y pensó porque no se llamaba Juan José o algo así... de repente rugió algo en la habitación y Grimmjow sacó un par de colmillos y gruño en la entrada.

-Perdóname Grimmjow-San! Fue mi estomago, tengo hambre –dijo de manera nerviosa y divertida golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua-.

-Ah... –dijo él con cara de "Hmm bien..."- entonces llamaré a Nelliel, ella sabrá qué hacer...

Cinco minutos más tarde, entró una chica parecida a ella en las proporciones físicas y rasgos de la personalidad, con el cabello verde esmeralda hasta la cintura, ojos color canela o gris amarronado y una marca similar a un 8 estirado de color rojo cuyo centro estaba en su nariz y finalizaba en cada extremo debajo de los parpados inferiores y piel blanca, tenía una especie de calavera de cabra partida de un lado sobre la cabeza y una voz evidentemente extraña.

-Grimmjow me dijo que tenías hambre... que quieres comer? –dijo sonriendo y riendo-.

-Hmm... Tienes tartaleta de miel con judías dulces? –dijo ella emocionada-.

-Déjame ver... –dijo sonriente pero ocultando su asco "judías dulces! Esta loca?"- ya vuelvo Orihime-Chan.

Inoue se había impresionado de la forma en que los vampiros la trataban, se sentía asustada pero a la vez se sentía como de su familia. De repente vio que Nelliel había llegado con un vaso de agua y un plato con una tartaleta de chocolate.

-No habían... judías dulces... solo chocolate y supongo que a la mayoría de los humanos son fanáticos de chocolate, o eso he oído... –dijo Nelliel algo pensativa-.

-Gracias Nelliel-San! Se ve delicioso! De donde la sacaste? –Dijo Inoue con su voz intrigada y excesivamente inocente-.

-Dime Nel solamente... si es que a veces cuando hay invitados aquí compramos ciertas cosas como estas... –dijo afirmando con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias Nel-San! –exclamo de nuevo con un poco mas de hambre-.

Inoue comió el trozo de tamaño excesivo que le sirvió Nel, tomo agua y se recostó un rato para dormir, pero se sentía nerviosa aún no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacía ella ahí, y muchísimo menos de que querían esos vampiros... ella pensó de repente en que estaban engordándola y dándole de comer, salvándola y tratándola bien para luego beber su sangre, comerse su carne y brindarle su corazón al dios supremo de los vampiros, que era un robot gigante que destruiría la tierra escupiendo fuego por la boca y pisando edificios. La mente de Inoue, con semejantes conjeturas y teorías imposibles y hasta sádicas para una chica como ella, sigue siendo un misterio científico.

Ulquiorra entró al cuarto y empezó a hablarle,

-Humana, ya es hora de decirte que haces aquí y porque te quiero aquí –dijo en forma fría mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta-.

-Ulquiorra-San, necesito de verdad que me expliques... porque creo que vas a comerte mi carne y mi sangre para un ritual satánico y luego le entregaras mi corazón a tu dios que es un robot gigante que escupe fuego por la boca pisa edificios y es amigo de los aliens que luego van a revivirme y a abducirme para sus fines malvados de destrucción masiva de la galaxia! –Dijo de manera atropellada sin hacer pausas ni tomar aire, Ulquiorra siguió impasible, pero si hubiese sido más expresivo, le hubiera preguntado si en su familia habían familiares con demencia y la llevaría a un psiquiátrico-.

-Humana, estás aquí porque tienes un poder que nosotros deseamos, si te unes a nosotros podremos ser el Clan más fuerte de vampiros y podremos someter a todas las criaturas vivientes. Pero solo podemos hacer esto contigo convertida en vampiro y siendo parte de nosotros –dijo el moreno con voz seca y cortante-.

-P-poder? Yo no tengo ningún poder... cocino muy bien y soy muy linda... pero esos no son superpoderes... –dijo ella de manera ingenua y risueña-.

-En el parque, los hombres que te miraban desaparecían cuando mirabas el cielo y pensabas en que se fueran, tienes el poder de enviar a cualquier ser viviente al infierno, literalmente... –dijo el moreno de nuevo-.

-i-infierno! Eso no es posible! -Dijo ella impactada y suplicante- Solo deseaba que se fueran lejos para que me dejaran en paz! No que se fueran al infierno! Yo no quería esto!

-Quieras o no tienes ese poder, si siendo humana con solo pensarlo los desapareces... siendo un vampiro con una mirada "mal intencionada" bastaría... tus posibilidades serían infinitas. –dijo Ulquiorra de nuevo esta vez con un poco mas de paciencia-.

-y... si me niego? –dijo ella tratando de ocultar su miedo evidente-.

-Yo en lo personal te mataría. Debes obedecerme, desde que entraste aquí, desde que me pediste que te salvara, desde que comiste un solo bocado y me dijiste tu nombre... Eres mía. Eres parte de nosotros... por lo tanto, debes hacer lo que yo diga –dijo algo enojado y haciendo un énfasis curioso en "mía"- vámonos ya es hora.

-Hora de qué? –Dijo ella tratando de soltarse de la mano de Ulquiorra-.

-De tu transformación. No puedes negarte, una vez transformada no podrás escapar de mi –dijo dándole un tirón a la mano de Inoue y tomándola con una propiedad que no era propia de él-.

Ella asintió y asintió sin chistar ni una vez, aferró su mano un poco mas con la de Ulquiorra lo que hizo que ella de repente se sintiera feliz, pero aun no sabía porque, el dejo de tomar con brusquedad su mano y la tomo mas suavemente, caminaron por pasillos, se escuchaban ciertos gritos y alaridos en diversos lugares de la cueva, ella estaba asustándose y se aferró del brazo de Ulquiorra, a este pareció no molestarle... ella casi se arrastraba cuando empezó a ver gotas de sangre en el suelo y en las paredes "Esos deben ser los que se negaron..." pensó ella dubitativa al respecto... de repente Ulquiorra dijo "si, son los que dijeron no..." ella se dio cuenta de que él podía leerle el pensamiento, y empezó a tener más precaución con lo que pensaba... llegaron de repente a un lugar extraño, era un arco de piedra dentro de la cueva que tenía en su centro una puerta de madera doble con unas agarraderas en forma de león, el abrió un lado de la puerta y pasaron.

Inoue miro el salón con asombro, era enorme con baldosas azul marino en el suelo y adoquines y azulejos verdes y lilas en las paredes y techo, tenía una pared abierta con tres pilares sosteniéndola y a través de la "ventana" se veía el cielo estrellado y arriba un tragaluz con forma de estrella que dejaba ver una parte de la luna, cuando la luna llena estuviera en su punto más alto, se volvería dorada y ese sería el momento de la transformación. Justo en el suelo, debajo del tragaluz había un mesón enorme de mármol negro con una base de mármol blanco, en las esquinas había unas figuras extrañas de oro, en la esquina superior izquierda un lobo gruñendo hacia arriba, parecía aullar pero tenía los dientes afuera en forma defensiva, bajo su pata derecha yacía un orbe de zafiro, en la superior derecha, un dragón con las alas abiertas mirando hacia el vacio de la "ventana" de piedra, alzando con la garra izquierda un orbe de rubí, en la esquina inferior derecha, un tigre echado hecho un ovillo mirando el suelo, en el centro de su ovillo yacía otro orbe de esmeralda y en la inferior izquierda, había un halcón tratando de alzar vuelo con un orbe de diamante en su pico curvado, Inoue estaba intrigada de para que servían esas piedras, que eran esos animales y porque estaban allí.

-Ponte esto humana –dijo el moreno sacándola de su ensoñación dándole un vestido negro y rosa de encaje tipo lolita- cámbiate ya.

-Si... –dijo ella sacándose la camisa del uniforme y quitándose la falda en un rincón- es necesario?

-Si, sin ese vestido no puedes hacer nada... algo mas, eres virgen cierto? –dijo él con un dejo de interés realmente vago-.

-S-Si... –dijo ella apenada, empezó a pensar de nuevo en el culto satánico- me explicaras todo esto verdad? –Dijo inocente de nuevo-.

-Si

Ella se puso el vestido y miro a Ulquiorra, el vestido le quedaba realmente bien, el empezó a explicar lento, que el vestido era para controlar los impulsos que sobrevenían justo después de transformarse, que el necesitaba que fuese virgen para convertirla en un vampiro purasangre y desarrollar su potencial al máximo porcentaje, si no lo era, estaba convirtiéndose por puro masoquismo. Le explico también que en la mesa ella se Iba a acostar, pero antes debía frotar cada piedra, si era ella la persona indicada para estar allí, todas las piedras brillarían y el animal que brillase mas, sería el que la guiara como una clase de personalidad y se le asignaría un puesto, si le tocaba el lobo, era una cazadora y podía alimentarse de quien quisiera y traer humanos a la guarida, si era el dragón, debía ser una consejera de guerra, debía ser la guía de todos y debería ocuparse básicamente a ser una especie de sabio en la guarida, si era el tigre, le tocaba ser una defensora de la guarida y lo bueno de este animal, era que podía largarse si quería porque así como se era defensor, se podía ser desertor y el halcón era un rastreador, rastreaba enemigos y podía pasar todo el día fuera si así lo deseaba, lo que ella no vio, fue que en la base posterior de la mesa, había en el suelo una cobra enroscada hecha de ópalo con un orbe de ónix en el centro de donde se enrollaba como una manguera, si esa brillaba, eras el líder del lugar, por eso Ulquiorra era el que mandaba allí, el había tocado la cobra...

La luna estaba en su punto más alto y se estaba volviendo dorada, ella se recostó en la mesa y Ulquiorra se sentó en el borde, cuando la luna estaba completamente centrada, el de un jalón aparto el cabello de ella y la mordió de nuevo en el cuello hasta casi drenarla por completo, el siguiente paso era la sangre de él, como él sabía que ella tenía repugnancia por la sangre, se mordió la muñeca y se llenó la boca con sangre, miró por un momento a Inoue que estaba inmóvil y pálida y la besó haciendo que ella tragara de manera obligatoria la sangre, ella levanto el brazo y rodeó su cuello, la sangre de él extrañamente le había sabido deliciosa, empezó a morder su labio sacando más sangre y alargando el beso, él la aparto lentamente y se limpió la boca, ella empezó a gemir y a arañar la superficie lisa del mármol, se retorcía y gritaba como una fiera, pero estaba como atada a la mesa, tenía múltiples espasmos y se agarraba el cuello con fuerza, el solo la miraba impasible, aunque jamás lo dijera o lo admitiera, le había gustado besar a Inoue, ella de repente paró en seco empezó a gruñir, tenía un par de colmillos al aire y sus ojos habían cambiado de forma, ahora eran similares a los de Nel, pero mas grises y con una pupila delgada como la de Ulquiorra, este le tomo la mano y la hizo parar de allí, con ella solo acercarse las gemas brillaron de forma fuerte, ella reparó en la cobra y al tocarla, la cobra brillo amarillenta y el ónix parecía liquido, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos de par en par, ella era ahora la líder junto con Ulquiorra, de manera resumida, el solo tocar esa cobra la hizo su pareja, las gemas pararon de brillar menos la cobra, ella se quedó estupefacta y se miró en una fuente de agua que estaba detrás de la "ventana" no podía creer lo que veía, estaba fascinada y estupefacta, su mente dejó de ser inocente pero por algún extraño motivo, seguía siendo tierna y dulce y pensaba con más claridad, miró a Ulquiorra y su nueva visión mejorada le hizo ver a Ulquiorra mas amenazante y mas tétrico, pero a la vez más hermoso, se acercó a él

-Eso significa que estaremos juntos para siempre? –Dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad-.

-Si... se puede decir que sí –dijo él en tono frío-.

Ella asintió y le tomo de la mano, él la miró con intriga y ella siendo aún humana de corazón le abrazo, para ella eso no era normal, pero debía acostumbrarse. El de mala gana aceptó el abrazo, aunque su compañera no era muy lista, se notaba que tenía un corazón tan noble como ningún otro, y puede que si él lo aceptase, también era muy hermosa. Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de él, estaba olfateándolo, algo que sus sentidos humanos no le habían permitido era oler esa esencia que estaba en su nariz en ese momento, el olorcillo a acero, vainilla y canela la tenía delirando, empezó a besar su cuello lentamente y a Ulquiorra le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío a causa del roce, ella fue subiendo y se encontró con los labios de él, esta vez sin sangre ni hambre, ella lo beso lentamente y él se aferró a su cintura correspondiéndole el beso, ella pensó "Al principio me asustaste... pero tus ojos me hechizaron como humana débil que era... ahora tú me hechizas, no puedo decir que te amo, pero me gustas mucho ahora y si he de pasar la eternidad con alguien agradezco que sea contigo..." el se volvió un tanto más posesivo y la acorraló en la esquina más cercana, el pensó que quizás ella podía escuchar su pensamiento y lo intentó "Al principio me pareciste el ser más molesto del planeta, pero al ser una humana frágil e ingenua hubo algo de ti que no me dejó odiarte... quizás si seas la mejor opción después de todo..." ella escucho un susurro y escucho los pensamientos de Ulquiorra, desde el instante en el que se vieron, ellos desarrollaron un vinculo fuerte y estaban conectados, ahora que ella era como él, podía hacer que ese vinculo se volviera un lazo, que a su vez se convirtiese en amor, desde el segundo en el que ella le pertenecía a él, descubrió que la persona que realmente quería no se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki.

El empezó a besarla con más fogosidad y ella empezó a perder los estribos con él, ella hizo uso de su nueva velocidad y lo llevó hacia la mesa y lo tumbó allí. Ambos se acostaron en la mesa.

-Tenemos toda la noche y toda la vida... –dijo ella susurrándole al oído- si me quitas este vestido... seré tuya totalmente...

-Tratare de quitártelo lo antes posible entonces... –dijo el moreno bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido, con su frialdad de siempre-.

Inoue estaba realmente feliz, había conseguido a una persona de la cual realmente se había enamorado y de verdad le correspondía, y más encima, había conseguido que ese amor durara por siempre. Allí descubrió la verdad.

Jamás tuvo a Ichigo y el nunca la amo, ni le correspondió, porque el destino le tenía a Ulquiorra reservado... Para siempre...

Fin

N/A: sean honestas! Quedo espantoso pero espero haber cumplido con el reto, disculpen lo largo, pero como ya dije, jamás me pareció fácil el UlquiHime, jamás... de verdad no me gusto mucho y quedo realmente patético... ustedes díganme si les gustó y sean honestas, me gusta saber realmente que piensa la gente y no creer comentarios hipócritas que dicen que todo está perfecto cuando no les gusta nada -.- sean honestas que no me molestare! ;) bueno nos vemos!


End file.
